


Panem's Prince

by Publius1788



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Capitol!Peeta, District 12, District!Katniss, F/M, Fluff, Head of State, Internal Conflict, Marriage, Politics, Romance, The Capitol, victor!Katniss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Publius1788/pseuds/Publius1788
Summary: Katniss Everdeen wins the 74th Annual Hunger Games and meets the President's grandson at her victory party. Her life will never be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heir to Panem](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34323) by DustWriter. 

> I'm currently working on this work in my spare time and can not guarantee timely updates, although I will do my best. I greatly appreciate every kudus and review and will do my best to reply to all of them.
> 
> Sentences in italics indicate direct quotes lifted from DustWriter’s original fic.

I step over the threshold and into the President's mansion. I'm greeted by attendants who usher me into the ballroom, motioning for me to pause before they announce my presence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen!"

Thunderous applause comes from the crowd below as I'm blinded by the flashing lights of the cameras.

As I make my way down the staircase and into the ballroom, I catch Cinna's eye.

"Congratulations again, girl on fire," he says when I reach him.

"Thank you. I'm just glad to be done with the recap."

I think back, it was only a few hours ago but it feels like an eternity. I'm haunted as I think of Rue's lifeless body being carried up by the hovercraft. I push the thought out of my mind, there's no time for that tonight.

Cinna leads me over to the buffet, overflowing with Capitol delicacies, there's more food laid out than I've ever seen in my entire life. I feel guilty for being responsible for all this waste, even though they would have had this banquet even if I hadn't won. Cinna hands me a plate of food, I thank him and begin walking around the room while silently munching on the food, hors d'oeuvres, I'm told they're called. Once I'm done I a wondering servant with a tray takes the plate from me, an avox, probably. I admire the artwork that adorns the room. For a dictatorial leader the President does have a refined taste in art.

Someone comes up beside me.

"Do you like the art?" the voice asks.

"Yes," I finally stammer out.

"So do I. I'm Peeta," he says, shaking my hand, "Peeta Mellark. Let me give you a tour!"

"Oh, I don't think we should, it is the President's private home," I say.

"I don't think grandfather will mind."

* * *

Peeta goes on at length pointing things out as we make our way down an ornate hallway leading to his office. I can't focus on what he's saying though, Effie gave me a pill before we got to the party, she didn't need to explain its purpose to me, I knew. I just wonder where, surely he won't lay me out over his desk, would he?

Before I know it we're inside of his office. Books are scattered about on his desk and credenza. Paintings adorn the walls. There's a fireplace framed by two couches and wingback chairs.

"Could I have a glass of water before we... we..."

I break down.

"Katniss," he says helping me to sit down on one of the couches, "I would never; I didn't mean to make you think that I would use you like that."

"You wouldn't?" I reply softly

"No. I'm sorry, I've ruined your evening."

"It's okay, I wasn't having much fun anyway."

"So they really are a waste. I've always just thought I was the only one who didn't like them, that maybe there was something wrong with me."

"Let me get you that glass of water," he says suddenly, not leaving any time to dwell on his previous admission.

"Oh no, I'm fine," I start to say, but he's already up and pouring two glasses from a bottle behind his desk.

He moves to hand me a glass and sit down.

"I'm sorry, you know," he says

"About what?"

"About the games. I'm sorry you had to suffer, you didn't deserve that."

I think carefully about how to reply, he can say things like that. He's untouchable, invincible. He's the next president. "Don't be, I'm glad to have represented my district," I finally say.

"People lie to me everyday, I want to hear what you really think."

"It's awful!" I say, my eyes filling with tears. He moves to embrace me, I cry in his lap for a while, blubbering sporadically about Rue and volunteering for Prim. I know I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be trusting him, but he seems different somehow, so unlike other Capitolites, he reminds me of Cinna. After a time I stop crying, Peeta hands me some tissues and asks if I want to see the conservatory.

"I'd like that," I reply.

* * *

_Peeta picks a single yellow blossom. He admires it lovingly, turning it between his fingers to look at the stem cupping the hundreds of little yellow tongues. He gently tucks it into his lapel buttonhole. He steps down from the dandelion bed platform and meanders over to a cluster of black and purple striped leaves that seem to hum slightly._

_"I've eaten dandelions," I blurt out desperately. "They make great salad greens. And tea."_

_He turns and raises an eyebrow. "You ate a weed?" I nod. "Why would you eat them?"_

_I swallow hard. "I was hungry."_

_He looks as though he wants to smile, like I might be joking, but thinks better of it. "Hungry?" I nod. "You must have been very hungry."_

_I nod again._

_He looks at the purple and black leaves. "You were starving?" he asks them._

_I can't answer that. I look away. I wish the plants would hum louder._

_"Dandelions grow in the meadow in my neighborhood in Twelve," I say, hoping he'll let me change the subject. "It's like a sea of yellow on the first day of spring. You want to swim through them."_

_He reaches out and strokes a leaf. It curls gently around his finger and holds it. "I wish I could see that."_

_"You've never been to Twelve?"_

_He looks over at me. His expression is forlorn. "I've never left the Capital."_

_"Oh." I don't know why, but his answer makes me pity him. I suppose it's not so strange, there's no draw to my home. But I always assumed Capital citizens were allowed to travel as they pleased. "This is my first time out of my District," I tell him._

_"Do you like it here?"_

_"It's very different," I say, reciting my rehearsed speech. "It's so glamorous and everyone is so original."_

_"So no?" He catches me off guard._

_"No! I mean, I…"_

_"It's not home, is it?" The leaf releases his finger._

_I don't answer._

_"I've always wanted to see Twelve."_

_"Why?" I ask before I can stop myself. "I mean, it's nothing special."_

_He sighs and leans against the bed of humming flowers. "Everything is special compared to here." He sees my expression and laughs dryly. "If you had to live here, you'd get tired of the feathers and emeralds and drinks and parties very quickly."_

_I consider it for a moment. "It could be…a little much," I venture._

_"A lot much," he smiles_

* * *

_After reentering the ballroom I spot Haymitch immediately. He's yelling at an attendant, his face red with spots of perspiration standing out on his forehead. "What do you mean you don't know? It's her party, dammit, you should know where she is!"_

_"Haymitch!" I call out, hurrying over to him. "I'm right here."_

_He spins to me. "Where the hell have you been? You had me worried sick, this night is about you-" He stops, looking past me._

_I know he's seen Peeta. "He took me for a walk," I say. "To see their gardens." His eyes dart back to me. "Just the gardens," I insist softly._

_"It was entirely my fault, Mr. Abernathy," Peeta says, stepping forward. "I didn't give her a chance to excuse herself. Please lay the blame on me."_

_"It's fine, it's fine," Haymitch says gruffly. "Just…worried. She's young. And all."_

_Peeta nods in agreement. "I should have told you, you are her Mentor."_

_Haymitch shakes his head again, trying to deflect the awkwardness of this meeting._

_"Well, I have to go check in with my grandfather," Peeta said, turning back to me with a sad smile. "Thank you for letting me show you the conservatory. I wish I could see your dandelions_

_"Maybe you will someday," I say politely._

_"Maybe," he smiles. "Um. Well. To the Victor go the spoils." He pulls the dandelion from his lapel and hands it to me. "Goodbye, Katniss."_

_I hold the stem in my hands as he walks away into the ballroom, Effie comes out, her face flushed._

_"Katniss!" Her voice is a strained whisper. Her grin stretches across her face. "The president's grandson! You are quite a surprise, aren't you?"_

_Haymitch turns into me, shouldering her away from me. "He didn't….Are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine," I say. "He just wanted show me around. Nothing happened."_

_Effie looks genuinely disappointed. "Oh. Well, still," she recovers, "he did offer you a tour. I've not heard of that before."_

_"Come on, it's nearly three in the morning," Haymitch says. "You have an interview at ten and lunch with your prep team. Then you need to be ready to go home."_

_Home. I close my eyes and let the warmth of the thought radiate through me._

_"Let's go," I tell my dandelion._

* * *

"Morning" Haymich says as I come to breakfast, "we get to go home today." "I can't wait," I reply, silently wondering what torture Effie will put me through before she lets me get on the train home.

"Katniss, dear," Effie begins as she comes to the table, "I just got off the phone with Mr. Mellark's assistant Portia, he would like to see you off at the station! How exciting! We'll of course have to get Cinna to dress you and arrive ahead of schedule, but it will all be worth it!"

I'm surprised he'd ever want to see me again after my breakdown in his office last night, but I'd rather not tell Haymich and Effie about that, she'd just go on about how it wasn't proper and how I'm especially lucky that Peeta is overlooking that.

* * *

"You know Katniss, I did design work for Peeta, I mean, Mr. Mellark, before I became a Hunger Games stylist. He and I actually still talk on occasion. He's rather unconventional here, don't get me wrong, that isn't a bad thing but, I just worry that he's going to give off the wrong impression to the wrong people." He goes on like this about Peeta while he puts the finishing touches on my outfit." 

Despite myself, I feel butterflies in my stomach, and I don't know if there because of Peeta or if I'm just nervous about going home and facing the people there. What will they think of me now? I have to put that out of my mind. I have to be resolute. I'm going to see Prim.

An attendant calls for me.

"All the best, Girl on Fire," Cinna intones before calling out, "I'll keep in touch!

There's no going back now.

* * *

"Katniss!" Peeta calls as I arrive at the station, "how are you?"

"I'm good Peeta, how are you?"

"I'm well," he replies as we move into the train, "I'm sorry about the delay I just wanted to see you off and make sure you didn't need anything before heading out."

"I can't think of anything, I'm sure they'll have the house well stocked once I get back to 12."

"I'm sure they will! But, if they don't, let me give you my phone number. If there's anything you need, I can bring it with me when I come to meet with Mayor Undersee in a few weeks."

I'm shocked, "you're coming to 12?"

"Yes, I'm set to be named President Elect on my birthday and then I head to Districts 9, 10, and 12 for meetings with their mayors to brief them on my agenda."

"Congratulations."

"Well," he begins "anyway, I don't want to hold you up. I'll see you soon," he says, embracing me.

"Getting cozy," Haymich says after Peeta has left.


	2. Chapter 2

**TOP SECRET**

**PREPARED FOR THE PRESIDENT BY HEAD GAMEMAKER CRANE**

  * Peeta Mellark seen on West Wing security cameras in his office with Victor Katniss Everdeen during recent Victor Party.
  * Peeta Mellark seen on train station security cameras and via surveillance equipment inside train bound for D12 with Victor Katniss Everdeen.
  * Recommendation: ****[REDACTED]****

* * *

Mr. Crane,

I agree completely, the public would, I believe, respond positively to a union between the President-Elect and our beloved Victor. We will discuss this matter further at our meeting later this week.

Sincerely,

Coriolanus


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss goes home.

I_'m fidgeting at the doors with excitement. I can barely wait for the train to stop rolling. I want to leap from the door now, but Haymitch is holding it closed until the train stops. I hop back and forth on each foot._

_"You look like you have to pee, knock it off," he says._

_"How long does this thing take to brake? Let's go!" I whine. He rolls his eyes._

_Finally the wheels jerk to a stop and he throws open the door. I leap onto the platform, momentarily blinded by the flash of the photographers waiting for me. I squint in the bright light and try to hear her call over the cheers and shouts._

_Her bright eyes and blond braid appear in the crowd._

_I run to her as fast as I can and she runs back. "Prim!" I shout, lifting her off the ground as I squeeze my arms around her. She's crying and so am I. I see my mother over her shoulder, wiping her eyes. She wraps her arms around us both and cries on Prim's shoulder._

_I release them and set Prim down. I feel a tug at my elbow. "Gale!"_

_I throw my arms around his neck and he's laughing as he hugs me. His mother is patting my back and smiling with shining eyes. "Catnip," he sighs in my ear._

_"I'm home," I whisper._

_The photographers demand a few more pictures with my family and friends. They pose Madge at my elbow as her father shakes my hand. I smile genuinely. I'm home. I turn to the next well-wisher and freeze._

_I'm face to face with Tate's mother. The photographers start snapping with a vicious frenzy._

_"Katniss," she croaks, a thin smile on her face. "Congratulations."_

_I rest my hand on her arm but she turns away, melting into the crowd._

_Finally my mother is able to pull me from the platform and we step down to the earth. My feet know the ground and I feel at home breathing in the familiar air. I hold Prim's hand tightly, watching her toothy grin as she looks up at me. I bump into Gale as I bear right at the fork in the road to town._

_He laughs. "Where are you going?"_

_"To my house!"_

_"You don't live in the Seam anymore."_

_"They've already moved our things?" I glance over at my mother. She nods._

_"Your things," she corrects. "A crew arrived yesterday to collect your clothes and a few personal things."_

_"I helped arrange them in your room," Prim pipes up. "I wanted to make sure they didn't take anything."_

_"I doubt I have anything worth stealing," I remind her._

_"Wait until you see your house," she says with wide eyes._

_They lead me across town. It's a long walk and I can see people staring at me and pointing. I grow uncomfortable at the attention; I had hoped once I was free of the Capital I would no longer live under a microscope. I can see almost why Haymitch drinks the prying eyes away._

_I spy him heading into his house when we reach the entrance to the Victor's Village. He must have slipped the crowd at the platform and left for home immediately. I can't blame him. I've grown tired of it all in my first year._

_"This is it," Prim says._

_I stop and look up. This pale blue house is giant compared to the lean-to we called home in the Seam. Two floors, a shingled roof, white shuttered windows and a wraparound porch look back at me. I step slowly up the three stairs onto the porch. I look back at my mother and Gale._

_"Go on," she says._

_I push on the polished wooden door and it swings open. I try not to gasp. The front sitting room is larger than my Seam house. The fireplace is big enough to roast a pig in. The stairs to the second floor are covered in plush white carpeting. I think I spy a bathroom under the stairs. I look into the open kitchen. A double stove sits in the wall next to an icebox. I won't be cooking over a woodstove again. We can keep food more than two days._

_I'm stunned as I moved toward the stairs. I can hear my family, Gale and Hazelle enter behind me, shushing each other as they watch my reaction. I climb the steps slowly._

_The upstairs is equally impressive. From the top of the stairs I can see another bathroom in the middle of the hallway and two bedrooms beyond it. I turn to my left to enter the largest bedroom._

_Prim and I shared a small single bed at home. Here a large double bed sits in the center of the room. Two dressers, a low one on the right wall and a tall one tucked in a corner to my left tell me I have new clothes waiting for me. Two closets sit in the wall. I cross to one and open it._

_"Cinna," I breathe. My dresses are lined up. I gently finger the fabric of the fiery dress I wore to my first televised interview. His stitching is perfect. I let the dress slip away and close the door._

_"Do you like it?" Gale's voice is in the doorway._

_"It's impressive," I say, looking over. "I hate it."_

_"Me too," he says, crossing to my bed and sitting down heavily. "But," he smiles "you still have a place in the Seam."_

_He lifts his eyebrows and smiles. "That moving crew wouldn't take your family's stuff; they're supposed to stay at home. I mean, they still moved their things over this morning, but this house is registered only to you."_

_"Is there anything left in the old house?"_

_He nods mischievously._

_An hour later we're in my former home. "What am I looking for?" I laugh as Gale tells me if I'm getting warmer or colder._

_"You'll see," he teases. "Colder."_

_"Dammit, Gale!" I cry out in frustration. "What-" I stop. I see it tucked away in the corner. "Gale," I whisper._

_My bow peeks out from under the disused wood stove. I hurry over and pull it out, holding it to my chest._

_"I found your hiding spot a few days after you left," he confesses sheepishly. "I need to make you some more arrows, but…I kept your bow safe."_

_"Thank you," I smile gratefully. "I…thank you."_

_He watches me. He takes a step closer to me. "Thank you for coming home." He leans in slowly. I watch him stunned._

_He kisses me softly, pressing more firmly into me when I don't respond. He pulls away, frowning. "Sorry," he mumbles. "I thought…"_

_"No, it's nothing," I sputter. "I…I'm just…surprised."_

_"Really?" he asks doubtfully._

_"It's been a very confusing few weeks," I apologize. I smile. "Let's hunt tomorrow. I want to remember myself again."_

_He smiles cautiously. "Okay. I'll see you at dawn."_

* * *

It's sometime later, long after our first hunting trip together after the games, that the phone rings.

It's never rung before.

I pick it up.

"Hello?" I stammer.

"Katniss, how are you? It's Peeta Mellark." Peeta says.

“Oh, hi. I’m good, how are you?” I manage to stammer out, I thought he might have forgotten about me, although I don’t know whether or not that would be a comfort.

“I’m well. I’m just calling to see how you’ve settled in and to let you know I’ll be in Twelve for meetings with Mayor Undersee and then Parcel Day later next week, after visiting Nine and Ten. I’ll be in town for a week or so, assuming nothing comes up. It’ll be fun, I think.”

“Oh.”

I had completely forgotten he’d be making a visit to Twelve. How will I explain our tenuous friendship, if you can even call it that, to Mother, to Prim, to Gale?

“I’m settling in well, Mother and Prim are loving having all this extra space. It’s a little strange, going from being cramped to suddenly having all this room. I’m sure you’d underst-, well I guess you wouldn’t. Not that you couldn’t imagine, I mean…” I trail off.

“No, I completely understand. Don’t feel the need to hold your tongue, I promise I don’t bite.”

That may be so but do the people around him bite? After all, I’m sure they don’t like a girl from District 12 becoming too friendly the President Elect-to-be.

“Well, Katniss, I had better let you go, I’m working on putting together a speech for after I’m sworn in later this week.”

“Go ahead.” I say.

“Talk soon.” He replies.

“Bye.” We both say in near unison.

My mother calls out from the kitchen, “Who was that?”

There’s no point in trying to cover it up.

“It was Peeta Mellark.”

“Who?”

“The President’s Grandson, he’s going to become the President Elect later this week and will be in the district for some meetings and parcel day.”

Her face goes white.

“What?” He exclaims with dread like I’ve never heard from her.

“What was I supposed to say?” I ask, “We met at a reception at the President’s Mansion and he saw me off on the train. Was I just supposed to act like I didn’t know him?” I leave out the crying in his lap, I’m still ashamed of that, it was so unlike me.

“Well.” She says, calming her nerves. “I suppose there’s no harm in a simple conversation. It’s not like he’s going to drag you off to live with him in The Capitol.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta is sworn in

I meet Gale at our usual spot in the woods the next day. I don’t know exactly how to begin talking about Peeta, especially considering the kiss he gave me when I returned to Twelve-surely he isn’t interested in me in that way, I mean I don’t know what I’d say, I can’t say I feel the same, I’ve never felt that way about anyone, or at least that’s what I’m trying to tell myself. 

“Is your family doing anything for Parcel Day next week?” I ask.

“Not particularly. Are you going to be busy?”

“I think so, they want me to hand out parcels and say a few words and shake hands with the mayor and Peeta.” I say, hoping against hope that he’ll ignore the mention of Peeta.

“Peeta, I feel like I’ve heard that name before…”

“You have. He’s the President’s grandson, he’s coming for some meetings after being sworn in as President Elect tomorrow. Not immediately, of course, he’s visiting a few other Districts as well…” I trail off.

“You know this guy?”

“We just met at a reception.” I say defensively, “and he saw me off before I left the Capitol.” I say, suddenly realizing how this must sound to Gale.

“Look, he’s a good guy. He’s not his grandfather.” I try to stammer out before being cut off.

“What do you mean, ‘not like his grandfather’? They’re all the same Katniss, they’re all selfish pricks who don’t give a shit about you and me.” Gale says angrily.

I try and keep calm. I’ve never been one to join in with Gale’s ranting and raving about the Capitol before the games, and somehow, after meeting Capitolites like Cinna and Peeta, I find it even harder to listen to.

“Things aren’t always black and white, Gale!” I say before I storm off, heading home.

“Katniss!” Gale shouts after me. I don’t bother to turn around.

* * *

It’s a day later when I next see Gale at the Hob.

“Katniss, look, I just wanted to apologize for how I acted in the woods, it wasn’t right for me to treat you like that for doing what you had to do to survive.”

“It’s fine, Gale.” I replied, somewhat half heartedly. 

“Would you like to come over and watch the mandatory broadcast tonight?” I ask.

“Sure, that sounds nice. I’ve got to go tend to Posy this afternoon though, Mom’s gotta go deliver laundry to her customers.”

“Okay, see you then.” I intone.

“One more thing,” Gale says, “could you take these strawberries to Madge Undersee for me?”

“Sure, I was headed over there anyway to practice piano.”

It doesn’t take long before I’m knocking on Madge’s side door.

“Come in!” Madge says eagerly.

“Here are these, Gale asked me to bring them by.”

“Well that was very kind of him.” Madge says sweetly.

As we move into the parlor room where the Undersee’s keep their piano Madge starts up again.

“They’ve started readying the house for the President Elect’s visit next week, just in case he decides he wants to take a meeting here rather than in the Justice Building.”  
“Oh, nice. Are you going to be watching the broadcast?” It’s a stupid question, of course she’ll be watching the broadcast, it’s mandatory after all.

Once we sit down at the piano and begin my lesson, if it can even be called that, after all I spend most of the time watching Madge play, it goes by quickly, and before I know it I’m on my way home to Victor’s Village.

When I get home Mother and Prim already have the Television turned on. Gale arrives shortly before the broadcast begins

“Ladies and Gentleman, Citizens of Panem,” begins Ceasar Flickerman from a studio in the Capitol, “we are about to witness history. Today, Peeta Mellark will be sworn in as President Elect at the West Wing in the President’s Mansion.”

The screen then switches from the news studio to a podium set up in a grand hallway, it’s bizarre to think just few weeks ago I was walking through that hallway with the incoming President Elect.

Peeta emerges from a door to the right of the podium, followed by President Snow and a man in a robe carrying a think book. Once they’ve all moved to their places the robed man holds out the book for Peeta to place his hand on.

The man begins.

“Repeat after me. I, Peeta Mellark do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President Elect and will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the nation of Panem.”

Peeta begins.

“I, Peeta Mellark do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of President Elect and will, to the best of my ability, preserve, protect and defend the nation of Panem, so help me God.”

“Congratulations Mr. President Elect.”

I see Peeta say ‘thank you’ quietly before shaking the man’s hand.

“My fellow citizens,” Peeta says turning to the camera to address the nation, “no event could have filled me with greater anxieties than the notification I received five weeks ago, that I was to be sworn in a President Elect. This message wasn’t unexpected, as I had known it was eventually coming since I was small, but it, all the same, filled me with anxiety and fear. What if I fail to be everything everyone expects me to be? I then set out to think a great deal about the path I intend to take our great nation down. Once I had a solid vision all the fear and anxiety melted away.

It would be impossible for me to outline my entire legislative agenda during this speech today. That’s why, with the cooperation of our nations major broadcast networks, I will be speaking about one policy a week for the foreseeable future to give you, the people I serve, an idea as to my thinking.

Today, however, I simply want to state my firm belief that our nation can always do better by our citizens, whether it’s improving working conditions for those who give their entire lives to making the gears of our nation run smoothly, or by making sure that everyone, everywhere can go to sleep with full stomachs, I promise to work for you.

If I’m being perfectly honest, my policies are a departure from those of our previous government, they will undoubtedly ruffle feathers here in the Capitol, but I believe they are what’s needed if our nation is to long endure.

Thank you.”


	5. Chapter 5

“He’s not being sincere.” Gale declares after the broadcast ends.

“What makes you think that?” I ask.

“He’s a Capitolite, they’re are the same. They don’t care about people like us.”

“Not all Capitolites are like that, Gale.”

“Oh really,” Gale demands, “who?”

“Cinna and Effie.” I reply.

“Oh, come on Katniss. Effie, really?” Gale asks incredulously.

“She means well, she’s just…” I trail off.

“My point exactly,” Gale says, satisfied with himself.

“Well when Peeta’s comes for Parcel Day next week, maybe you can judge him yourself.” I say, a little indignantly. I don’t know why I’m rushing to Peeta’s defense like this, but somehow I don’t like how Gale is able to write him off without ever actually meeting him.

“Maybe I will.” Gale declares.

* * *

The next few days pass uneventfully, and before I know it Parcel Day is upon us. It's tomorrow. I’m reminded of this when the phone rings.

“Hello,” I say, picking up the phone.

“Katniss, it’s Peeta, how are you?”

“I’m good, Peeta.” I reply.

“I’m just calling to let you know that I’ll be arriving in District 12 later tonight. They’re putting me up in an unused home in Victor’s Village for the next week or so, I just didn’t want you to be alarmed if there’s an increase in Peacekeepers and a flurry of activity next door.” He says.

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” I say

“I’ve asked to be able to move around the District without escort and with minimal security as to not put additional strain on the Peacekeepers, for some reason they agreed. I suppose that’s a perk of the job. I don’t think Grandfather was very happy about it though.”

I don’t know how to respond to that, especially over the phone. Doesn't he know the phones are bugged, that by talking about the workings of The Capitol with me puts me and my family at risk.

“My phone calls are secure and can’t be tapped. So you can speak your mind” Peeta says, as if he read my mind.

“Oh, well, I understand, I’m not a fan of having an escort either.”

“Oh really,” he says playfully, “I’m sure Effie is happy you feel that way.”

“I’m sure she is!” I say, playing along.

“Well, I’ve got to get ready to leave Ten. See you tonight.”

“See you tonight.” I echo.

I'm ready. I have to be.

* * *

The whirring of a hovercraft landing comes a few hours later.

“Do you think that’s him?” Gale asks. He came over about an hour ago and is, I assume, waiting to meet Peeta for his first impression.

“I don’t know who else it would be,” I reply.

Prim and Mother join us in the living room. We’re all staring at the door with rapt attention.

There’s a knocking at the door.

I look at our small welcoming party, silently willing one of them to get the door.

They don’t, so I do.

“Peeta,” I say as cheerfully as I can muster, “how are you?”

“I’m well. How are you?” Peeta says, embracing me in a way that surely raises ire in Gale.

“I’m good,” I say.

As we separate I notice a young fashionable women standing behind Peeta.

“Katniss, this is my assistant Portia, I don’t think you’ve met.”

“No, but Effie’s mentioned you,” I say to both Peeta and Portia as we shake hands with the former.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Portia says.

“Peeta, this is my sister, Prim, and my Mother.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” Peeta says, shaking both of their hands with a smile.

“And this is Gale,” I say.

“Gale Hawthorne, it’s a pleasure. You and Katniss met after the mining accident, right?”

I suddenly remember the story Gale concocted for the interviews about how we became friends, something about how we met after the mining accident that killed both our fathers, not too far from the truth, I guess.

“Yes, our families became very close.” Gale says icily, shaking his hand.

“I’m so sorry, it’s never easy to loose a loved one. I lost both my parents a number of years ago and, well, life’s never quite the same.” Peeta says sadly, avoiding making eye contact. I think he’s trying to hold back tears, but I can’t be sure.

Gale seems taken aback by Peeta’s comment.

“I’m sorry. You’re right, it’s never the same” I finally respond.

Peeta nods.

“I should probably go and help Mom with my Posy.” Gale says to me.

“Okay.” I reply

“It was nice to meet you, Gale.” Peeta says while shaking his hand.

Mom is the first to speak after Gale leaves.

“Prim, let’s get started on dinner.”

“We should probably head back.” Peeta says.

“No! Stay for dinner, it won’t be a problem at all.” I find myself saying before even thinking about it.

“Are you sure?” Peeta asks.

I can’t take it back now even if I wanted to.

“Yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Let me help you with that,” Peeta says to Prim as she’s bringing in a cut of meat from the butcher. Mother is close behind her with other foodstuffs that she got from the grocer or baker or some other merchant shop; surely she wouldn’t have been foolish enough to bring in contraband for the President Elect, no matter how normal he may seem.

“Thanks,” Prim replies, handing him the meat.

“Where do you need it?”

“The counter is fine,” Mother says.

“Okay,” Peeta says, setting the cut down.

“What kind of meat did you get?” I ask Mother.

“Venison, it was the best they had,” she replies nervously.

“That sounds great,” Peeta says.

* * *

“Thank you again for the meal, it was delicious,” Peeta says, smiling, “Portia, what did you think of it?”

“It was fantastic. You know how I tire of Capitol food.”

Mother and Prim smile, clearly relieved to have pleased a high ranking Capitol official.

Peeta turns to us, “Portia wasn’t originally from the Capitol, she’s from District One, used to work in their Justice Building under the mayor before Grandfather tapped her to be my assistant a few years back.”

“What’s it like?” Prim asks Portia.

“Well, District One is the 'favorite district,’ although I here that may be changing,” Portia shoots Peeta a knowing glance like they are sharing a joke known only to the two of them, Peeta briefly smiles and shrugs, but I don't think anyone else noticed outside of Portia, Peeta, and myself, “and produces most of the luxury goods that go to the Capitol. Although I didn't see much of the actual work of the district, my family has worked in the District’s government for ages.”

“Oh,” Prim says, “have you ever seen a diamond?”

“She's seen a diamond, Prim. She lives in the Capitol.” I say. Sometimes I forget she's still only twelve.

“Would you like to see one?” Portia asks.

Prim is giddy with excitement.

Portia pulls back her hair to remove her earring, showing it to Prim.

“It's so sparkly!” Prim explains

“Would you like to keep them?”

Huh?

As if she can hear my thought she explains

“The earrings. For Prim.” She says like it's obvious.

“Oh no,” Mother says, “we couldn't. They're far too fancy for a girl her age.”

”Please,” Peeta says, “we insist. What were you saying on the hovercraft, Portia? Something about earrings.”

“Yes, I got new earrings as a gift from my parents. They called and said, ‘the President Elect’s assistant has got to be on the cutting edge of fashion.”

Peeta winces, clearly not enamored with the idea of his assistant having her skin dyed blue and her hair done up in orange, or something like that.

“Anyway, don't give it a second thought,” Peeta says as Portia takes off the earrings and hands them to Prim.

“Thank you,” Prim says to Portia.

“My pleasure,” Portia replies.

“Thank you, Portia,” Peeta says quietly, Portia nods and smiles.

* * *

I tell Mother and Prim goodnight before secretly making my way to the house where Peeta and Portia are staying next door. 

There’s a single light on in the bottommost floor; I can see Peeta staring at documents through the window. He looks up and sees me before making his way out onto the porch quietly.

“Funny seeing you here,” Peeta says.

“I could say the same about you,” I reply.

He smiles and chuckles.

“Follow me,” I tell him

As we make our way through District 12 under cover of night, I can’t help but think about how our roles are reversed from the time we first met. This time I’m the one giving a tour of a strange place.

“Here we are,” I say, gesturing to the meadow in front of us.

“So this is it,” Peeta says, “it’s beautiful. Even in the moonlight. Look at all those stars. Are there really that many?”

“There’s less light here,” I tell him

“That’s an understatement.”

I smile and chuckle.

“You’re perfect; you know that?” Peeta says.

I blush.

“No, really.”

“Surely, I don’t compare to those Capitol girls.”

“No. They don’t compare to you.”

He leans in to kiss me.

I don’t pull away.

I kiss him back.

“I… I can’t, Peeta,” I tell him as we pull apart, “no matter how much I like you.”

“I know, I couldn’t ask you to, it wouldn’t be right.”

“But that doesn’t mean we can’t have tonight.” I offer weakly.

He leans back in.

I do too.

We lie tangled together in the moonlight for a long time, just enjoying being in each other’s arms.

When we finally go back I give him one last kiss. I turn around and see my mother through the window. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As part of my ongoing effort to write longer chapters, the story won't be updated as often as I'd like, that's why I'm introducing "First Looks!" A way for you to read previews of upcoming chapters.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Visit publiuspublishing.com to sign up for free.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Parcel Day!

“What are you thinking,” Mother demands after I enter the house, “getting involved with him like that? He could have us all killed!”

“He wouldn’t do that,” I snap back, “You don’t know him.”

“I don’t know him! What, you think you do?”

“Look, it doesn’t matter, he agreed that we couldn’t be together. He said that he couldn’t ask me to leave my family.”

She starts to calm down.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Katniss.” Mother says before turning and going back to bed.

* * *

“It’s Parcel Day!” Prim says with a wide smile when I come down the next morning, blissfully unaware of the events of the previous evening.

“It is Little Duck! We have to be at the train station by 11:45 to meet Peeta and Mayor Undersee for the ceremony at 12.”

We eat our breakfast while Prim gushes about the treats the Capitol is sure to be sending in those coveted parcels; I can only hope they’ve remembered to stock practical food as well.

Once we’ve finished breakfast Prim and mother help me get ready to go down to the station. They wanted me to wear one of my Capitol dresses, but I decided to wear something in between my usual hunting attire and the over the top outfits sent to me by the Capitol. I think Cinna designed the jacked, it’s shocking how he’s managed to design something that marries my hunting jacket with rich Capitol materials. I should let him look in my closet more the next time he comes to Twelve if he ever comes back to Twelve.

By the time I’ve finished getting dressed Gale arrives.

“Gale! I thought you had work today?” I ask.

“No, they gave us all Parcel Day off. I think they want a big turnout for the Capitol’s golden boy.”

I wince at his nickname for Peeta.

“Give him some credit, Gale. I mean it’s not like he whisked me away from home forever in the middle of the night.” I say, half-jokingly.

Gale isn't amused.  
“Anyway,” Gale says, “We should start heading over now, it’s nearly 11:30.”

Has time really gone by that fast?

When we arrive at the Train Station we’re immediately waved over by Peeta to join him, Mayor Undersee, and Portia, who seems to be carrying some sort of a briefcase that's latched on to her wrist. Gale stays back, waiting for his family.

“Hey Katniss,” Peeta says happily, “Ready for today?”

“Yes, but I don't think I'm nearly as ready as Prim is, she’s been going on all morning about the treats from the Capitol,” I say, amused remembering Prim’s breakfast time anticipation.

“I don't think she’ll be disappointed! Although I don't know exactly what’s in the parcels. Grandfather likes his surprises.” Peeta says.

“By the way, where are Prim and your Mother?” He adds.

“I think they’re over there next to Gale,” I say pointing in their direction.

“Would you mind if I go over there for a moment?” He asks.

“Not at all.”

I watch as Peeta beams while exchanges pleasantries with Prim and Mother. Once they’re done talking he moves over to speak with Gale. I can’t make out what he’s saying but Gale looks like his normal standoffish self, before looking somewhat surprised and almost happy. Peeta shakes his hand and makes his way back over to us.

He looks at me and says, “Later tonight I’m going to have Gale over so he can give me his assessment about Twelve and working in the mines, would you like to join us Katniss?

“Sure,” I say, “I’d enjoy that.”

“Peeta,” Portia says before we can discuss further, “you and Katniss have an interview with Caesar Flickerman in a few moments.”

That's news to me. I assumed there'd be an interview or two along with the ceremony and photo ops, but I didn't expect to be sharing the stage with the President-Elect. Not that I mind, I don't really interview well anyway. Maybe he’ll pull most of the weight.

Portia ushers us over to where a camera and a monitor have been set up. Once we’re both in frame I hear Caesar’s unmistakable voice, “Mr. President-Elect, Katniss Everdeen, how are you?” He says enthusiastically.

“I’m well, Caesar, and how are you?” Peeta says.

“I’m doing splendid, sir! It’s not every day I get to interview the President-Elect and a Victor at the same time.”

Peeta smiles and agrees.

The interview was mostly a blur with Peeta doing most of the talking, his empathy for the common person on full display, declaring the he believes that every day should be Parcel Day in every District, among other soft policy pushes.

Peeta and I thank Caesar, and the interview is over faster than it began.

We head back over to Mayor Undersee and before long we step up onto the raised platform.

“Good afternoon!” Mayor Undersee intones to the gathered crowd, “It’s a very exciting day. Today, because of Katniss Everdeen’s valiant performance in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, we will receive the first of twelve special deliveries from the Capitol. In addition to the boxes filled with food and treats for each family, we also have with us a special guest, President-Elect Peeta Mellark.”

Peeta nods and smiles at the crowd before approaching the microphone.

“Thank you Mayor Undersee, it has been a pleasure getting to meet you today. I also want to say a brief word of thanks to the Everdeens, who have been very gracious hosts. Speaking of the Everdeens, I’d also like to again congratulate Katniss Everdeen on her extraordinary victory in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, and as someone who doesn’t watch or participate in the Games, that’s saying something. I certainly paid attention this year. I paid attention because of Katniss’ tremendous character and moral fortitude. Anyone who loves their sister enough to face down near-certain death and cares enough about strangers to lay flowers at their resting place is someone truly remarkable and someone I want in my corner.”

I begin to tear up at the mention of Rue, but quickly regain my composure.

Peeta continues, “But today is about all of you. Today, some of the most deserving people in our country are finally getting a small piece of their due. Truly, the work you all do on a daily basis keeps our great nation running. We owe you all a tremendous debt and I hope this will be the first of many steps we can take to try and repay that debt.”

I hear murmuring in the crowd.

“Thank you.”

The crowd begins to applaud, louder than I’ve ever heard in District 12.

Peeta and I go over to the train and unload the first parcel, passing it to a family in the front of the crowd.

The applause is deafening.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be one have of a larger chapter, but I wanted to get an update out as soon as possible so I decided to go ahead and publish what I had.

After sundown, I walk to the house next to mine and am let in by Peeta.

“Katniss, thanks for coming!” Peeta says.

“Happy to be invited! Gale can be...” I search for a word other than treasonous, “outspoken at times.” I finally say after a long pause.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing. It’s a good thing, at least as far as I’m concerned.” Peeta replies

Portia looks like she’s ready to chime in but instead continues to use her tablet.

“Not everyone feels that way though.” Portia reminds Peeta

“True, but how is one to lead if they don't solicit honest criticism and advice? I once heard that a leader hears a hundred voices telling him that he is the greatest man in the world and that he must listen carefully to hear the one voice that tells him he is not.” Peeta says.

“Who said that?” I ask.

“Harry Truman.” He replies.

Harry Truman?

“He was a President of The United States of America during the 20th Century,” Peeta says, seemingly sensing my lack of knowledge. 

“I don't remember learning about that in History class,” I reply.

“Yeah, I don't imagine it’s in the curriculum for students in the Districts. Can’t have them learning about democracy, can we? Even though the United States wasn't a true democracy, more of a Democratic Republic, but that’s just splitting hairs...” Peeta says, trailing off. “Anyway, I wonder where Gale is.”

As if on cue there’s a knocking at the door. Peeta goes over to answer it.

“Gale! How are you?” Peeta says cheerfully while shaking Gale’s hand.

“I’m good,” Gale replies. I can feel the distrust radiating off him.

“How did your family enjoy Parcel Day?”

“Oh, Posy is having a field day with the chocolates.”

“Good. I’m glad.” Peeta says, “can I get you something to eat or drink?”

“I’m fine,” Gale says, not wanted to accept anything from a Capitolite.

“Katniss, would you like anything?” Peeta asks, not missing a beat.

“I’ll have a glass of water,” I reply

Peeta walks over to the kitchen, opens the refrigerator, and produces two bottles of water, before handing me one and taking one for himself. 

“So, Gale, tell me about life in District 12,” Peeta says, sitting down.

Gale begins to talk in excruciating detail about working in the coal mines, about having the light slowly drain out of you through back-breaking labor, day after day, week after week, year after year. He doesn’t spare any details. His disdain for the Capitol becomes more apparent with every word. He talks about the pain of having lost his father and now having to labor in the same mines that killed him. I’m worried he’ll say something radical that will destroy the sympathy Peeta had for him.

Peeta listens intently, taking in Gale’s words. To my surprise, he's not losing Peeta’s sympathy, he's gaining more. Once Gale us finished Peeta nods and then speaks up softly, “I know you both lost your father in the same mining accident. I can’t express with words how sorry I am for your loss. I know what it’s like to lose a parent, and I understand completely if you blame the Capitol for your loss. I can’t say I wouldn’t if I were in your position. The Capitol didn’t have adequate safety protocols in place. Do you feel like enough is being done to avoid another accident like the one that took your father?”

“I don’t think so,” I say, “Gale would know better than me, but we had to take a tour of the mines every year for school since we were little and I can’t recall seeing anything done differently.”

Peeta nods and looks to Gale.

“Katniss is right, even the few Capitol mandated safety regulations that are in place aren’t followed. If anything it’s gotten worse over the years.”

“I ask because I wrote up an Executive Order that would tighten safety regulations for mines not just in Twelve but also in other mines in other Districts a number of months ago. We were planning to put it on the President’s desk along with other workspace safety reforms. I’ll bring it up the next time I speak with him.” Peeta says, “When am I next speaking with the President, Portia?”

“Tomorrow. Your Grandfather would like to speak with you and Katniss around noon. His secretary mentioned that he wanted to follow up with you both about the interview with Caesar earlier today.”

That answer seems to satisfy Peeta, but I can’t help but be overcome with a nagging feeling of dread.

We talk for a few more hours before Gale has to leave so he can get up for work in the morning. Peeta smiles, shakes his hand, and walks him out.

After Gale leaves Peeta gives me a reassuring smile and tells me not to worry about tomorrow.

I smile back; what else can I do?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> President Snow enters the fray.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this chapter immediately after writing. Please expect subsequent editing for grammatical and syntax errors.

I wake from a nightmare to find that tomorrow did indeed come. I get something to eat and then head over to the house where Peeta’s staying next door.

Portia greets me at the front door and walks me back to the study, or at least it’s the study in my house; all the houses in Victors Village are identical. She peeks inside before motioning for me to go in.

Peeta is sitting at a desk with a screen for video conferencing set up. There’s an empty chair next to him.

“Thank you, General.” He says to the Peacekeeper on the screen; he must be just wrapping up a meeting.

The image changes to the Seal of Panem and Peeta greets me, ushering me to the empty chair.

“What’s this meeting about?” I ask once I’ve sat down.

“They didn’t tell me, but I’m sure we have nothing to worry about, it’s probably just a congratulatory call.”

Somehow that doesn’t ease my fears. Does the President even make congratulatory calls?

A prompt appears on the screen

_INCOMING CALL FROM PRESIDENT SNOW - WEST WING - PRESIDENTIAL MANSION_

_ACCEPT?_

Peeta reaches out and touches the screen. There’s a _whoosh_ before we’re connected.

The President is smiling his false smile before intoning, “Peeta! How are you?”

“I’m well! How are you?” Peeta says genuinely smiling back at him.

“I’m fine, son. Just fine.”

He looks at me, “Miss Everdeen, our victor, I hope you and your lovely family doing well.”

I wonder if Peeta can hear the contempt in his voice

“I’m good, Mr. President,” I say as politely as I can manage.

“Splendid! I wanted to congratulate you on your splendid victory, I know we didn’t get a chance to talk at the reception, although I understand Peeta didn’t have the same problem.” He says with a laugh.

“I have a problem, Miss Everdeen. A problem that began the moment you placed those flowers on that girl from District 11.

If Seneca Crane would have had any sense he would have cut away and not allowed that footage to be seen by every eye in Panem,” he laments, “but he didn’t, and now you’ve become something of a symbol, Miss Everdeen. Not just in District 11 but indeed all across our great country, Not that either of you could known this, I’ve kept this information between myself and Chancellor Octavius.”

Fear courses through my veins. Prim can’t die. I’ve sacrificed so much.

“The obvious solution,” he continues, “is to arrange for an accident-“

“No!” Peeta shouts, interrupting the President.

“But,” he continues, “you, and by extension, your family, are too high profile to simply liquidate. That’s why, Miss Everdeen, I’d like to propose an alternate arrangement between the three of us.”

Nodding, I look over to Peeta, who, though nodding along, is clearly deep in thought.

“We need to show the people that you aren’t the populist symbol they’re imagining, to that end, you and Peeta will announce your courtship during your upcoming visit to the Capitol for the opening of your stylist Cinna’s new boutique. Peeta will accompany you on your Victory Tour, and after an appropriate amount of time will propose, and you both will be wed. You and Peeta will become President and First Lady, the living symbols of the Capitol.”

I can’t believe what I’m hearing.

“Grandfather, this isn’t right! I’m not comfortable with this.”

I breathe a sigh of relief, Peeta is coming to my rescue with his silver tongue and even tempered logic.

“Oh?” President Snow says, “I won’t force either of your hands. If that is the case Miss Everdeen can return with you to the Capitol and begin her duties as a Victor.”

I think I’m going to be sick.

I won’t be passed around like a plaything by wealthy Capitol elites.

“I’ll do it!” I say, a bit too fast. “I accept the arrangement!”

Peeta looks at me with disbelief.

“Are you sure?” He says, looking at me, full of concern, directly in the eyes.

Is he aware of what my duties as a Victor are?

“Yes, I’m sure,” I say with all the sincerity I can muster.

“Wonderful!” The President says with his sinister grin.

“I’ll let Portia know of the arrangement and will have my staff begin to organize a team for your betrothed.” He says to Peeta before bidding us goodbye.

The Seal of Panem appears on the screen.

“I need to step outside,” I say to Peeta.

I take off through the door before he can stop me.

* * *

I stay in the meadow until sundown not wanting to face my family, or Gale, especially Gale. He won’t understand. He’ll say we should just run away. We can’t. Even if we take our families, what’s to become of Twelve, or of Peeta? Peeta would be fine, I reason. Better actually, now he can marry some Capitol girl like he was always meant to and not be tied down to a poor girl from the poorest District. But that can’t be anymore, the President has made up his mind and would hunt me down to the ends of the Earth, besides, I can’t just abandon my home to face the wrath of Snow.

When I get back to Victor’s Village I decide I better go and talk with Peeta. I still don’t know how I’m going to tell my family. Should I even tell them? Should I let them believe it’s real and not something forced upon Peeta and I?

Peeta lets me in and offers me a drink. I can see he has one, it’s a brown liquid in a short glass cup.

“I don’t usually drink,” he says, “but today’s been quite a day. Whiskey?”

“Sure,” I say before he pours me a glass.

We sit in silence for a while.

“Look, Katniss, you don’t have to do this. I’ll just tell Grandfather that I don’t feel like it’s right and take the blame. I’ll make sure you and your family don’t face any repercussions.”

Would Snow really let me off that easy? Even if he did, what’s to say Prim’s name wouldn’t be on every slip in the Reaping Bowl next year or the year after. Peeta couldn’t do anything to stop that.

“No. We have to do this. We don’t have another choice, even if you could convince your grandfather to leave me be, what would stop him from putting Prim’s name, or one of Gale’s sibling's names, or the name of anyone else I know on every slip in the Bowl? We can’t win, not yet.”

“I never had a choice, Katniss. It was always going to an heiress or the daughter of some general or cabinet official. I’m just upset that he had to drag you into this. You deserve a choice.”

I’m amazed that even though his life has been upended in a way unimaginable when he woke up, he’s still thinking of others. He’s still thinking of me.

“Peeta,” I say, looking him straight in the eyes, “since my father died I’ve closed myself off from anything romantic. I saw how utterly and completely devastated my Mother was; how she completely lost her ability to function, to care for my Prim and I. But despite my best efforts, I have found myself liking you.”

“I like you too, Katniss.”

He hugs me before I leave.

I lay down in my bed dreading having to tell my family in the morning. Dreading having to tell Gale.


	10. Chapter 10

I toss and turn all night, unable to get a good night’s sleep. I wake before sunrise, knowing what I have to do, I have to seek out professional advice. I have to go to Haymitch

“Haymitch!” I say banging on his door, “Haymitch! Open up! Hay-“

“What is it?” Haymitch says angrily, “I was trying to sleep!”

“I have a problem,” I say, “a huge problem.”

He motions for me to come inside. I shake my head no. The house could be bugged. I mouth this to Haymitch and he motions for me to follow him into the bathroom. He turns on all the facets and then whispers, “okay, now what is it you woke me up before the crack of dawn for?”

“Snow’s making me marry Peeta,” I whisper. He does a double-take. Before he can get a word out I tell him everything.

“Well, I’m gonna need another drink,” he says, taking a swig out of his flask, “you’ve certainly got yourself into a tough spot. Bottom line, do you have feelings for this guy?

“Yes. No. Maybe. It’s complicated,” I say, “I’ve been going back and forth, one minute I feel pure euphoria and the next I feel nothing but a gnawing sense of guilt and fear.”

“Good enough,” he says sighing, “You say he’s nice?” I nod. “That about lines up with what I’ve heard. Sweetheart, look, you’re getting it better than most Victors. Better than me, that’s for sure. At least this way, your family will be safe.”

“But that’s my problem. How do I tell them? How do I tell Gale?”

“The thing you have to figure out is if you tell them. Sometimes it’s easier, safer, to keep them in the dark, this might be one of those times; if so, you better work on your acting chops. Look, you want my advice? Make it real. Or at least, make it seem real. Now, go back to Lover Boy and talk it over.”

So I do.

When I get to the house where Peeta is staying I find him on the phone.

“-Well, you know what they say I guess, ‘give me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change’ and all of that,” Peeta notices me coming in, gives me a silent wave and indicates that he’s on a phone call, “anyway, thanks Reyna, I appreciate it. Talk soon. Bye.”

“Katniss, how are you?” Peeta asks after hanging up the phone standing up to greet me.

“Conflicted,” I say.

“Sit down,” he says, “what are you conflicted about?”

“I don’t know how, or even if, I can tell my family about this,” I say emphasizing the last word, “and Gale.” I add after a short pause.

He looks at me thoughtfully.

“Well,” he begins, “what concerns you most, actually telling them or the consequences of telling them?”

“I don’t know… both I guess. I just don’t want them to do something they’ll regret.” I hope he catches my meaning.

He holds up a finger and walks over to a messenger bag sitting in an empty chair. After rustling around in the bag for a moment he produces a small disk. He sets the disk on a table in between us and presses a small button. The disk beeps a few times.

“Okay, that should jam any listening devices within earshot. What do you mean, ‘do something they’ll regret’?”

“Something that would get them in trouble or worse.”

He seems to be contemplating that thought before he asks, “what’s the worst possible scenario you can imagine if you do tell them?”

“I don’t know,” I start, “trying to run away, some kind of a half-brained rescue attempt that’s doomed to fail. I think my mother and my sister would be sad and upset, but I’m not worried about what they’d do. I’m worried about Gale. I just don’t see any possible way to explain the situation to him that wouldn’t end in disaster.”

“Okay. I see what you mean. I could certainly make arrangements for him to have leeway in terms of facing legal consequences, but you’re right, I couldn’t just wave away an elaborate rescue attempt or coup or something,” he says, running his hand through his hair, “so what’s the alternative?”

“We could make it real!” I blurt out. I’m blushing

I quickly follow up, “make it seem real, I mean. You know, to my family and Gale and everyone I know…”

“If that’s the way you want to go, we can do that,” he says coming to sit next to me on the ottoman, “but you’ll have to be okay with me doing this,” he says playfully, leaning in for a kiss and wrapping his arms around me.

Suddenly the room feels warmer and I’m once again blushing.

This is scary. I’m liking this too much.

_This is your future_, a voice in my head says.

Then maybe it’s not so bad, I finally decide.

“By the way,” Peeta says pulling me out of my thoughts, “my friend Reyna is coming in tomorrow to do a little investigating that I can’t do personally. Do you think Gale would mind if she shadows him for a few days?”

“Shadow him?” I ask.

“Follow him around. You know, to get a feel for what life is like in Twelve.”

“Oh,” I say, “I don’t know, you’d have to ask him.”

Later that night Gale comes over saying that Peeta was on his doorstep when he got off work, asking him if he could have Reyna follow him around for a couple of days.

“What did you say?” I ask.

“I told him I’d have to meet her first. He said that was fine and that we could have dinner tomorrow night after he gets done recording an interview.”

“Who’s we?”

“You, Peeta, Reyna, and me.”

“How did I get dragged into this?” I ask, pretending like I knew nothing about it.

“Come on, Catnip, I can’t go into the lion’s den alone.”

“Oh alright,” I say in mock exacerbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to OakFarmer for betaing.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, give me suggestions and inspiration, I'm always open.


End file.
